1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing device having a Web (World Wide Web) browser function, premised on the output of a Web page to a television device, has been proposed. The television device is enabled by the image processing device to display information acquired from the Internet as well as general television broadcasting.
Furthermore, JP-A-2006-301448 discloses a recording/reproducing apparatus for acquiring information such as the title of a BGM of a television program, an artist name, or the like, and displaying the acquired information on the same screen along with the image of the television program.